


Overstepping Eternity

by Siriusfan13



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: AWE SPOILER ALERT! Will has been captain of the Flying Dutchman for decades. Now the worst he could imagine has happened. And he's stuck trying to plan for his neverending future... Please read and review!
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner
Kudos: 2





	Overstepping Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I wish I did own Jack or Will, though... drools

" **Overstepping Eternity"**

Will watched the land retreat with longing in his eyes. His hand raised in a silent goodbye. The man standing on the shore, an older reflection of him, lifted his own hand in response. Will closed his eyes and turned away, thinking how bizaare... how _wrong_ it was for a father to be over three decades younger than his son.

He supposed he would still visit in ten years, as had been his custom for so long. But he knew that from here on in, each trip would be shorter than the last. It was just too painful to visit and know that _she_ would not be waiting for him. To know that cold stone would be all he could see of her now.

Until this trip, he had not understood the true situtation he'd been placed in. Not really. _Eternity. Immortality. Without Elizabeth_. He silently walked past his crew and went below deck. No one stopped him. They had seen this pain before.

And they had seen the monster it had created.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This was originally just going to be a little one-shot, but the story is begging to be expanded... so I'm considering adding to it. No promises. I'll treat it as a complete ficlet for now, but just giving you the heads up.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please review.
> 
> P.S. Thanks to Warg who did a quick edit job for me! 
> 
> Sirius:D


End file.
